Past becomes Present
by Shining Azure
Summary: Ever heard the phrase "What happened in the past, stays in the past" ? Well what happens when the opposite happens? New friends, new foes, new secrets and new..loves? Pharaoh , its time to come back!
1. Chapter 1

**Yello! Lol.! Yes it is I! And I gotta do this quick, cuz I snuck out of my dance class to come here to the computer room so I could update this! So I will quickly introduce the story and the run like Flash! Ok here is the first chapter it's a small flashback so you can understand the story. I just had to publish it , ideas are flowing and I just had to write it down! Ok enough babbling , please enjoy the grand opening of Past becomes Present!**

**Enjoy!**

_**~Past Becomes Present~**_

_Years back, 5000 to be precise, there lived a kingdom, a peaceful, quite kingdom, one ruled by a powerful and wise king. He fought for his people, listened to them, cared for them. A better ruler there cannot be. His name was Pharaoh Aknumkanon, King of Egypt, ruler of Light. _

_His citizens honored him, worshiped even, due to his kind manner and strong will. But as we all know there is always a black sheep in the family, and who else could it be then his very own blood. His brother, Priest Ahriman . The hatred and envy in his eyes was visible, even to the naked eye, as he observed his older sibling. _

_Ahriman couldn't stand the fact that his weak brother could take such a place as being Pharaoh of all Egypt. He knew that it should have been him who rightfully deserves to sit on that throne, wear that crown and be at that balcony, staring down at the thousands of Egyptians screaming his name and worshiping him like he was a god._

_Shadows plagued his heart, hatred ruled his soul, evil spread through his veins like liquid fire. Ahriman had become the King of Darkness. No one, not even the powerful Zork Necrophades could stop him. Being taught the Dark Arts of magic, Ahriman was a powerful as Ra himself._

_Several months of torture came to him, as he watched his brother have everything he ever wanted. __**He**__ was the Pharaoh, when all he was was a miserable Priest. One day he came face to face with a beautiful woman, her hair was the color of ravens while her eyes seemed to be carved out of the richest emerald, skin of a flawless tan. His dark heart had fallen for her and it seemed that she in return felt the same._

_Nefertiri was her name, as she and the dark Priest consumed there love in the fires of passion. The morning after there passionate night, his found himself lying alone on the silk covers; she had fled during the night._

_He searched for her but to no avail. Days turned into weeks and still no sign of his beloved woman. One faithful afternoon he headed towards the palace, a meeting was being held, the wise Pharaoh Aknunkanon had finally chosen a bride._

_What would his surprise be to find out that his bride to be was none other than his forgotten Nefertiri! Hate of another level boiled him to his core, darkness spread all over his heart, his soul, his very being. _

_His abandoned the palace, Aknunkanon had stolen everything from him, he couldn't,__** wouldn't, **__take anymore of this. The black horse road throughout the streets of Egypt, endless nights he traveled until he reached his destination. The village of Kul Elna. Here, he would find a child, discipline him (or her) in the Dark Arts and take his revenge on his despicable brother. _

_The beginnings of evil spread through the small village. Screams of pain and hurt were heard every night, be there of a child , a woman or a man, no matter who it was it would always end up in the same way. Dead._

_Ahriman became more than just a Priest, he became a magician, a master of the Shadow Games, a ruler of Darkness, the human form of evil. _

_A war took fall on Egypt and Aknumkanon was at his limit. In the middle of the market he stood, Priests and magicians at his side, the evil conquering the kingdom was out of control. The figure of a man developed in the shadows, a gleaming spark emitting from his chest. _

_A gasp of astonishment escaped the lips of the ruler of Egypt, for the figure in front him belonged to his sibling, his blood, his very own brother. There gazes clashed as they saw one another, the Millennium Item of the Great King glowed in the dark fog at the presence of the evil being in front of him._

_Seven artifacts known as the Millennium Items were created. Each one had a respectful, chosen owner that the Item itself was bestowed upon. The Millennium Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Scale, Ring, Rod and Key were brought upon seven specific people, the Puzzle being held by the mighty Pharaoh. But that's what surprised him the most. His brother held a Millennium artifact as well! How? The explanation was unknown to him. It looked like an exact replica of the Millennium Puzzle, an upside down golden pyramid with the eye of Horus in the center, but that's just it. In the center of the eye of Ahrimans puzzle was a black gemstone, a big one. It seemed to project small crimson colored flames in the center (__**a/n1)**__, as if the stone held life itself._

_Before long, both siblings were engaged in the most horrifying battle of all times. Monsters and forbidden spells were revealed in such little time. _

_From the balcony of the palace stood a raven-haired woman, her emerald eyes were filled with fear and horror as she watched her husband scream and fight with the man before him. Leaving the balcony, she left the room, determined to fight along side her husband. The cry of a small child made her stop in her tracks. The eyes of her son made her stop dead in her tracks. The toddler, representing the body of a small boy (__**a/n2)**__, ran to his mother, arms wide, tears streaming down his face._

_Holding her little son in her arms, the Queen whispered what seemed to be words of calmness and also the beginnings of a goodbye, one that would be the last one. Kiss to the forehead and another tight hug to the child, Nefertiri gave the boy to a maid near by and told her to get him to safety. She once again regained her pace only to hear the sobs of her son tormenting her heart._

_Egypt seemed to be another part of Hell. Flames were everywhere, houses destroyed, corpses all over the street. A horrible sight. Emerald eyes searched for the figures of two men, locating them she ran off towards them, not listening to the warnings the village people sent her. Black and white power clashed in a furious ball of energy, both wanting victory. King and Priest fought to there last breath, they were completely oblivious to the screaming voice of a young woman coming there way._

_Ahriman saw the raven haired Queen, his eyes changed from hate to love, only to return to hate, seeing that his love only cared for his brother. Aknumkanon was shooing her away, wanting her to get to safety, to return to there son. _

_The talk of a son struck curiosity in the Dark King. Had his brother and beloved procreated a son in his time of absence? The mere thought made his anger not only be directed at his brother but at Nefertiri also._

_Energy up to its strongest, he was about to do what he had wanted to do since he arrived at the palace. Destroy his brother. All those years of being ignored, all those years of being in second place, it was now coming to an end. _

_The ball of dark energy was centimeters away from hitting its target, but in a flash a body was replaced with his brothers._

_The ball of energy had hit Nefertiri._

_The attack was so strong that it could kill a human being. And that's exactly what it had done. The once living and cheerful Queen was now pale and lifeless. Aknumkanon approached the dead body of his once living wife. Pain formed in his eyes as he felt his heart ripped into a million pieces. His gaze shifted from his Queen to his brother. Anger flashed through his eyes like lightning. _

_He raised himself from the ground, gently settling his beloved body on the cold sand, his sharp eyes stared his brother down. Hand now on the Millennium Puzzle he began to chant a forbidden spell, a spell which allowed him to use the energy of the Gods as he own._

_Light surrounded him as a big ball light formed in his hands, aiming directly at Ahriman. There was no escape, no where to run, this was the end. The ball of energy hit the body of the Shadow Ruler as it slowly consumed him. Screams of agony and pain roared throughout Egypt. Ahriman was destroyed. _

_The artifact he once wore glowed before disappearing into thin air._

_Sadness replaced the anger of the great Pharaoh as he took the body of he dear wife anf cradled it lovingly in his arms. Her petite from began emitting light, it glowed and suddenly small crystal dust replaced the dead but beautiful body._

_Pharaoh Aknumkanon had suffered a great big deal that day. The most precious thing that had happened to him , was now forever gone, and his malevolent brother was now where he belonged, in the Shadow Realm (__**a/n 3).**_

_Sounds of cooing came from behind him as the Pharaoh spread his arms wide to invite his small son in. He was the reason he would continue with his life, his son was the world to him. _

_Aknumkanon was relieved and happy to have defeated the his brother, though he wished that there was some other way to have destroyed the evil inside his heart, but there was no turning back now, what's done is done, and the past stays in the past.__**( a/n Not in this story it doesn't)**_

_Yet he still feared that one day it would all repeat itself again, who would fight for Egypt? His eyes stared at the sleeping child in his arms. A smile crept up his face as he could picture his son rising triumphantly at his mission of defeating evil._

_Time passed, and the wise King Aknumkanon and his young son spent the rest of there lives together in solitude._

_Unbeknownst of them, the Gods had created a prophecy, one that would reveal the secrets of the next rightful king, one that would transform the lives once again of the people, evil will once again lurk in the shadows._

_The prophecy stated this:_

_**Darkness shall rise**_

_**Light take fall**_

_**Secrets of the Great King**_

_**Take flight in truth**_

_**His heart will darken**_

_**His soul shall perish**_

_**Guardians of Light forever serve him eternally**_

_**The souls of the Chosen Ones shall awaken**_

_**One will save the Dark King **_

_**While her heart is becomes his**_

_**Darkness and Light shall clash once again**_

_**The victor shall forever rule the Light and Dark.**_

_Darkness and Light. Good and Evil. Two sides. One deadly battle._

_Who shall be victorious?_

**And done! Wow! Sorry if it isn't that long , but its just the beginning so its supposed to be short.**

**a/n 1= a hint for future chapters, the color of the flames. ;)**

**a/n2= I think everybody knows who it is, good because he is going to be VERY important later on.**

**a/n 3= it wasn't a good idea sending him there, why? Its for me to know and you to find out.**

**Oh and the prophecy is made up by me, took me awhile but I did it! **

**Ok now I gotta go cuz I think someones coming!**

**Please R&R , of course if you liked it, but look at this:  
**

**Reviews= New chapter= Happy me! **** Pretty please!**


	2. Disturbance of Peace

**Hellllloooooo! Yes it is I! Shining Azure! (or Samy whatever you want to call me) Hey everyone! Its been a while, a couple of months or so I think. The reason why I was absent is because…**

**Number One.- School has been killing me, tests and everything and I still have one left but its easy.**

**Number Two.- Dance. Competitions are coming and I need to get ready.**

**Number Three.- Personal problems and parties. But that's another story.**

**Anyway, the important thing is Im back and with a new chapter, thing is I startes a long time ago but I had major writers block and I wanted to make it interesting. **

**SOOOOOOOO I sincerely apologize for my absence and sorry of the chapter is short but my imagination isn't coming a lot and neither is inspiration so I did my best. I hope you like it and I hope you review.**

**If you took your time to read all of that I thank you very much. Oh! And thanks to the ppl who reviewed the first chapter! THANKS A LOT!**

**Ok here is chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disturbance of Peace**_

_Egypt. _Once the home of mighty rulers in the past. Battles of great importance were held beneath the gaze of Ra himself. Magicians, sorcerers, monsters, all possessed great abilities in combat. But all great things must come to an end sooner or later someday.

Reality takes its place in the now, as past events will forever remain the way there suppose to, in the past and forgotten.

Raven colored hair flowed in time with the wind as blue eyes searched the ground before her, wisdom clearly visible in her pupils. Ishizu Ishtar, once holder of the Millennium Necklace, began descending the set of stone stairs that led to the tomb that belonged to a once great and powerful sorcerer, her white silk Egyptian dress gracefully flowing behind her.

"_My senses are completely nerved. I may not have possession of the Millennium Necklace anymore, but my dreams have been plagued with images of future events that will destroy this world. The presence of a dark being shall rise; chaos and pain are its companions. Oh great god Ra, please forbid this evil from awakening, please do not let darkness conquer once again."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name being spoken. Jerking her head towards the owner on the voice she found no other than her brother, Marik Ishtar. Platinum blond bangs framed his forehead as sharp lavender orbs stared at her intensely, worrying about her silent state.

"Sister, what is it that's on your mind?" Marik had no information about his elder sister's premonitions. "Is something troubling you?" A tan colored hand rested gently on her shoulder.

Ishizu searched his eyes with a serious look. Memories flowed back to her, recalling when her younger sibling was being possessed by that awful spirit. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, she smiled warmly at him, placing her own hand above his.

"Do not fret, brother. My mind was analyzing past events, memories that should be forgotten" A little lie wouldn't hurt right?

Light purple eyes stared directly at dark blue ones. Not buying a single word his sister had said, Marik decided not to push it any further, when she was ready to tell him he would listen, for now he would be patient. He nodded his head and whispered a small 'okay' to her.

They regained there pace, again in complete silence.

Not to long ago, the Ishtar's were contacted by Professor Gilbert, a scientist who had a strong connection with them. He said that a rare, unexplored tomb resided near Egypt, a tomb with a strange presence, one like no other.

Intrigued by the professor's new discoverment, they set off to search for the newly found tomb. Locating it near the city of Cairo, they couldn't help but remember past events that had occurred right there and then. Shaking it off, there exploration continued, the reason why they were there was to find the resting place of a powerful sorcerer, not to recall painful memories from the past.

After various days of failure, there search came to an end as the unexplored tomb of the once great sorcerer Ahriman came to view.

No information of such sorcerer was known. What really brought them to search his tomb was the fact that Professor Gilbert had said that his resting place had a strange aura surrounding it. The Ishtar's hadn't heard anything similar to that since there last adventure, the Ceremonial Duel of a certain person.

Magic, that was there first thought. But how could that be? Pharaoh Atem has defeated all the evil in the world, that including magic. Could this tomb have anything to do with him? With Egypt's past?

They had reached the bottom of the staircase. Before them stood two great stone doors and in front of the doors laid a sarcophagus. Its surface was studded with rubies, emeralds, sapphires and other expensive stones. Its face held the painting of Set, the Egyptian God of Evil. **(a/n Googled it lol)** That was a bad sign.

Approaching it, Ishizu touched the sarcophagus, only to feel a powerful amount of evil magic surge up her right arm. Retreating her hand from its surface, her eyes swirled with confusion and fright. A great amount of pain was emanating from her hand. Carefully lifting it to examine it better, a gasp escaped her lips. On her perfectly tanned skin lay a big ugly burn mark. She stared at it, not knowing what to do.

"_How can this be? I merely touched it, but it appears that I was in a battle with fire itself." _Her blue eyes landed once again on the sarcophagus. _"What was that magic? Never in my life have I experienced such power...such evil." _

"Ishizu!" Marik came running up to his sister. He took her hand in his, examining it expertly. Lifting his gaze, he encountered a frightened and confused Ishizu, one he had never seen before. Worry once again took it's toll on him, as he held his sister's face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Ishizu, how did this happen?" The elder of the two still looked the other direction, gaze transfixed on the sarcophagus.

"Sister!" he yelled, getting desperate. The raven haired woman awoke from her hypnotic state and faced her brother's worried gaze.

Finally getting her attention, he asked once more. "How did this..." He signaled to her hand. "..happen?"

Lavender and Sky Blue clashed (_**a/n2)**_. Ishizu knew better than to hide things from her brother.

Eyelids fluttered closed but reopened just about immediately. Breathing in and exhaling quickly, Ishizu began to explain how her hand was burnt.

"Brother, this sarcophagus isn't a regular one; it holds a power like no other, a power of evil." Marik's gasp echoed though out the underground tomb. "As I touched it, a strong force shot through my body, like lightning. Energy like this has only been wielded by one person only". Her gaze lowered once again to the death bed of the evil spirit. "We must remove the cover".

Staring wide eyed at his sister like she was some lunatic, Marik could see the look of seriousness sketched upon her face, a look he knew all to well. He moved his head up and down slowly, agreeing with his sister.

Tanned hands began approaching the lid of where the dead body of an ancient sorcerer rested; cautiously, curious, determined.

The heaviness of the lid was the least of there problems. The dark energy emitting from the big stone death bed was far too intense, its energy surpassed those of the Gods.

Marik could see why his elder siblings hand was burnt, the pain of merely touching the surface was excruciating. It felt as if someone was piercing his skin with a thousand daggers.

With all there strength the surface finally came off, revealing the contents inside. Rivers of cloth wrapped the body in a tight embrace, its color a tan/brown shade, clearly showing signs of age. A sharp dagger rested closely at the body's side, its blade a pale blue color, beautiful gems adorned its golden hilt. On the other side lied a ring. A very beautiful ring. It was made of gold, with diamonds all around the band, what caught the attention most was the rare gem in its center. It was a crimson colored gem; it seemed to hold fire in its interior. The stone was outlined with small yet gorgeous diamonds.(_**a/n 3 just gonna say that its very important for future chapters)**_.

But it was neither the dagger nor the ring the caught the Ishtar's eye, it was the strange artifact that the mummified body held securely in its hands.

Pale blue dominated the object, the Eye of Horus in the center with a crimson stone in the middle. It bared the shape of a pyramid.

The shape, the eye, the power….how could it be?

Marik shook his head violently as if his mind was playing tricks o him. It couldn't be, they were destroyed! The Millennium Items had been destroyed! And yet, there was one right in front there very eyes, resting between the dead hands of a mummy.

Strange as it seemed, there was something that didn't fit in. The Millennium Items were made of gold, while this one held the color of ice, crystal blue.

"Is that…" The platinum blond began speaking, his words coming out in tiny whispers.

Ishizu nodded. "Ahriman"

"No information of such character is known in the world. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why does he posses a Millennium artifact?"

"You are not asking the right questions, Marik. It is not why he possessed an Item; it is what he used it for." The raven haired woman advanced further, now hovering above the mummified body.

Her hand began descending, wanting to touch the unusual object.

Bad idea.

Ishizu was millimeters away from grabbing the pyramid shaped object, when out of nowhere, the red gemstone being held in the center began glowing fiercely, and the whole tomb was engulfed in light.

Blinded by the intensity of the glowing Item, the Ishtar brothers held there arms to their faces, trying to shield themselves from it.

The sound of a deep voice rang throughout the entire tomb:

"_**Who dared to steal my Item?"**_

Anger and hate dripping from his voice, it was as if he was ready to kill someone.

Ishizu found her voice and responded to the dark being. "Who are you!"

The dark voice began laughing mockingly. It was as cold as ice.

"_**Foolish mortal! No one dares speak to me that way!"**_

Ishizu stood from the ground, shielding her eyes from the intensity the light bore.

"What do you want from us? Why are you here?"

"_**I see you bare no intelligence whatsoever! I have nothing to do with you! And as for the reason I am here, that is none of your business! But what I will tell you, is that no mortal shall be free from my wrath!"**_

Just as those words slipped from his mouth, the light became even more powerful, sending the Ishtar's into a blinding state.

The form of a dark shadow began materializing. The tall figure stepped forwards into the light, his face and body visible, eyes shut tight.

He was tall, with big muscular arms and legs. Long smooth black hair reached his shoulders, passing them a few inches, his face framed with long gold bangs. His skin was a dark tan. He wore a white linen skirt than was crumpled up at the sides, a big brown line in the center of it. A dark red cape rested on his shoulders. On his bare chest lied the crystal blue pyramid, hanging from a strong chain. Tan colored shoes adorned his feet as expensive jewelry rested on his arms and legs.

Ishizu and Marik stood wide-eyed at the figure, not because they feared him but because he bore ancient objects from the past.

Once again, the elder of the Ishtar's spoke. "Who are you?" Her voice barely audible.

Eyes shot open, only to reveal dark malicious crimson eyes. The gleam the sent was of evil and destruction. Slowly he approached the Egyptians, getting closer and closer. Each step he took, the Ishtar's stepped backwards.

He stopped a few meters from them.

His mouth opened, preparing to speak. "I am the great and powerful Ahriman. Brother to King Ahknamkanon, ruler of Egypt." His voice held such hate when he mentioned his sibling.

Their breaths hitched in there throats. Right in front of their eyes a sorcerer of great power is before them. Simultaneously both Egyptians steered their gazes towards eachother. What were they to do?

"My power is weak, but thanks to you two mortals I shall be strong once again, just as I was five millennia ago" Ahriman stared directly at the Ishtar siblings. A wicked smirk etched upon his face.

Tan hands clasped against one another. Ahriman once more closed his eyes and chanted something in Egyptian. A dark purple light formed around his body, glowing fiercely.

Crimson hues stared them down as he spread his arms to his sides, allowing the dark power fill up the entire tomb.

Marik and Ishizu shielded their eyes from the strong force of dark power surrounding them. Their eyelids flew open, expecting to encounter Ahriman once again. But to their surprise he was no longer there.

Ahriman had disappeared.

**Voila! Finished! I really hope you liked it! And I also hope you got some of the hints the are in the story, especially on Ahriman ;P ! **

**a/n 1 What?Google works! Lol!**

**a/n2 Actually in the last season of Yugioh Ishizu's eyes were dark green , but I will make them blue!**

**a/n 3 That ring is important guys! Don't forget it!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you review! Please and Thank you with a cherry on top! –giggles- Bye!**

**~Samy**


End file.
